Joys of College
by Hudine
Summary: R for later - Trunks after years of begging his parents finally convinces them to let him go back to college since he missed out on the whole college experience doing his degree through distance learning. Only there is a hitch, Pan is starting the same co


Title: The Joys of College

Rating: R

Author: Hudine - hudine at clan-tws.co.uk

Paring: Trunks/Pan

Warnings: Lemony situations in later chapters

Spoilers: None

Summary: Trunks after years of begging his parents finally convinces them to let him go back to college since he missed out on the whole college experience doing his degree through distance learning. Only there is a hitch, Pan is starting the same college in the states, in the same year as him. How will they ever get through this one, and will more than a simple friendship blossom from their experience.

Disclaimer: Not mine, only borrowing the characters for a little harmless fun. No money was made and no copyright infringement was intended.

Authors Notes: This is my first dragonball fic. I am also new to this paring so I have no idea if it's been done before or not (Storyline wise).

Dedications and credits:

{|}xxxxx|}:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::{|xxxxx{|}

Chapter 1

Pan stretched lazily and looked at the run-down building in front of her. *Freedom at last.* Deciding she had enough, she got up and moved into the long line to register.

Time seem to pass quickly as she dreamed of all the paths open ahead of her, and had just finished signing up to her last class when she heard an all to familiar voice call out to her, "PAN!" She around see the last person she had ever expected to see here and her mouth dropped as she saw the young lavender-haired man running to catch up with her.

"TRUNKS?!" she bellowed. "What are you doing here??!"

"I could ask you the same thing," Trunks laughed. "I finally talked my parents into letting me go. I had no idea this was the same one you where going to be at."

"You mean the all mighty prince of all Saiyans decided to let his son and hare, slack off training for Dende-knows... well actually scratch that, Dende-don't knows what."

Trunks gave a small Vegeta-like smirk. "Well he did take a lot of convincing but when I held the gravity room hostage he started to see things my way. My mother took longer, but I kind of messed up with something in the company and she couldn't get rid of me soon enough to fix it."

It was then she noticed people kept giving Trunks odd looks, and it wasn't the 'oh my God that's the president of CC' look, it was more an 'oh my god he's a freak look.' "Em trunks why are people looking at you like you've grown a second head?"

"I don't know," Trunks replied thinking, unconsciously bringing a brown furry appendage into Pan's sight.

"Errr Trunks..."

"What?" He asked wondering why she was looking at him like that.

"You've got a tail."

"Yea, it grew on the way here, why?"

"YOU'VE GOT IT LOOSE WAGGING ABOUT!" Pan yelled suddenly reminded of her grandfather or uncle Goten.

It was only then with a stricken look of shock and horror Trunks realised his tail had removed itself from his waist and started to wag excitedly when he saw Pan. Trunks then looked at her sheepishly, wrapping his tail back around his waist, "oops. I guess I don't really have control over it yet, blasted thing has a mind of it's own." Trying to forget he changed the subject, "So you got an idea's where to find the dorms?"

Pan rolled her eyes and pointed behind them, to the most rundown looking building of the lot, "Freshman housing is over there."

"Gee what a dump," Trunks muttered and noticed Pan had walked off ahead of him. "Hay! Wait up!"

{|}xxxxx|}:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::{|xxxxx{|}

Later on that night Pan sat up in her bed and sighed, she couldn't sleep. Tiptoeing to be careful not to wake her now snoring roommate, she padded over to the window and looked out to see the stars and the bright full moon. When she first seen trunks that morning she immediately thought the worst, thinking he wasn't going to let her have any fun, but later as they started to hang out together she realised it wasn't all bad after all. He was being more free and childish, claiming he was making up for all the lost years of his childhood, and really it was quite refreshing to have someone she knew there.

Her new roommate was a ditsy rich snob, she acted like she owned the world just because of her father's money. In fact she was willing to bet if it wasn't for her father's position on the board she wouldn't have got into collage to start with. All she did was boast about all the things she had, talk about clothes and made fun of her outfit. Needless to say Pan hated her instantly. The girl had even wrote her name over everything that belonged to her, as if she never heard of the word share, not like she would have took any of her things to start with.

Smiling to herself she was reminded of that episode of Buffy and made a mental note to check for growing toenail clippings.

Looking up at the stars always reminded her of her grandpa Goku and the time him, her and Trunks spent in space together. Idly she wondered how many of those stars they been too, and where her Grandpa is now and what he's doing now. *Probably eating a midnight snack.* She smiled to herself at the thought and suppressed a giggle. She really missed her grandpa things where just never the same without him. 

Her and Trunks are going to an all you can eat buffet tomorrow for lunch, and was determined she was going to do her grandfather proud with how much she could eat. She was sure that between her and Trunks Saiyan apatite they owner will regretted the day they ever crossed the door.

Suppressing another giggle she thought about how her and Trunks was going to be going to dinner at a restaurant that gave the whole meal free if anyone could eat the whole 40oz steak with all the trimmings. Shouldn't be too much of a problem. Without a doubt her grandfather would have really liked it here, and no doubt lots of naive American restaurant owners would go out of business because of him.

Finally she looked at the moon, being a Demi-Saiyan she always had a strange attraction to it. Not long after looking at it though she felt a searing pain coming from her tailbone and with shock and horror she forced herself down to the ground and looked away from the window. Rolling around in pain she cried and surprisingly didn't wake her roommate as she screamed, as a brown furry tail lashed it's way free from her pyjama bottoms. *Oh no, please don't let this be happening.* She thought as her tail whipped it's self in the air behind her. Getting up she looked in the mirror and tried to control the movements but she really was having great difficulty.

Ripping a hole for her tail she stuffed it through and ran out the door trying not to cry no idea where she was going.

{|}xxxxx|}:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::{|xxxxx{|}

Please review tell me of it sucks, or not


End file.
